Un Precioso Recuerdo
by hinaakatsuki
Summary: Tooru recuerda hechos ocurridos en el pasado. Y un precioso recuerdo ya medio olvidado le vuelve a la mente. *Atencion, es posible que contenga spoilers.*


_**Un Precioso Recuerdo.**_

Le gustaba mucho el colegio, era muy afortunada de poder ir. Conocía a niños de su edad con los que podía jugar, el próximo sábado iban a hacer la fiesta de las frutas durante el recreo. Con lo que le gustaban las frutas no podía faltar, además era hora de hacer muchos amigos.

En ese momento recordó que sus compañeros de clase le habían hecho una jugarreta hacia ya dos semanas. Habían cogido una bolsa de plástico y la habían inflado de aire, ella estaba sosteniendo a Verdecilla, la pequeña mascota de la clase, una ranita muy bonita. Mientras ella la agarraba otra compañera limpiaba la pequeña casita de la ranita, esa semana les tocaba a ellas dos hacer la limpieza de la clase y aquellos compañeros se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás a ella y explotaron la bolsa a sus espaldas, dándole un susto de muerte a ella y a su compañera. Se asusto tanto, que pegó un grito y la rana se le cayo de las manos, esta fue a dar al suelo y cayo con una agilidad impresionante, luego, a pequeños saltos y corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde en ese momento estaba la profesora agachada ayudando a un alumno. La ranita pego un salto intentando pasarle por encima a la profesora, que esta no se había dado cuenta del asunto por que acababa de llegar, y la pobre de la rana se estampo en la cara de la pobre mujer. Después de aquello unas pequeñas sucesiones de ida y vuelta por la clase, la profesora gritando como loca, los alumnos riendo a carcajadas, la profesora saltando y chillando, y la pobre rana, que no sabia donde meterse. Por eso acabo cayéndole por el escote abajo a la profesora. Y a nadie le extraño, entre tanto salto de aquí allí y con aquel escote, todo era posible.

El director debió de hablar con los niños mas tarde eso seguro, la rana volvió a su sitio mas tarde y la profesora cogió tal susto que se quedo una semana de baja temiendo "el ataque de la de rana voladora", palabras citadas textualmente al director por ella.

Aquella pobre profesora… era buena persona, no se merecía aquello.

Tooru abandono el mundo de los recuerdos para seguir caminando por las calles, sino tenia cuidado se estamparía contra alguna farola.

Iba en su primer curso de primaria, tenía siete años. Daba lo mejor de si en los estudios. Su madre le decía que terminara los estudios y que no hiciera como ella. Pero Tooru quería ayudar a su madre, no podía permitir que su madre lo hiciese todo. Su padre había muerto ya hacia mucho tiempo, dejándolas a ellas dos solas y su madre tenia que sacar adelante a la familia todos los días. No quería que su madre sufriese por ella.

_Tap, tap tap tap._

Hacia tiempo que llevaba escuchando pasos detrás de ella.

Tooru se dio la vuelta algo asustada, no había nadie. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

Siguió caminando, su madre debía de estar esperando por ella.

_Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap._

Eran más de uno, quizás seis. Tooru comenzó a asustarse. De nuevo se paró y miro atrás, y de nuevo nada.

Mas asustada todavía comenzó a correr.

_Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap._

Los extraños también echaron a correr detrás de ella.

Comenzó a tomar desvíos hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha hasta que decidió descansar y esperar a ver si los desconocidos seguían detrás de ella.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, de nuevo oyó los pasos y esta vez los acosadores dieron las caras. Eran compañeros de su colegio, iban en el mismo curso que ella, en la misma clase, tres de ellos eran los que le habían dado el susto por detrás.

Tooru pensó, que querían decirle algo y por eso la seguían.

-Hola. ¿Queríais algo?

No le contestaron, solo se echaron a reír.

-¿De que os reis?

Tampoco dijeron nada, es mas, rieron más fuerte.

-¿Os habéis perdido?

-Por tu culpa.-Dijo uno de los del susto señalándola con el dedo.- Por culpa de tu torpeza mis padres me castigaron y me dieron una buena paliza.

-¿De mi… torpeza?-No entendía nada.

-Si, de tu torpeza niña tonta.- Se le notaba la voz irritada y seguía señalándola con el dedo.- Se te cayó la maldita rana asquerosa de las manos y por **TU** culpa la rana se dirigió a la profesora y por **TU** culpa el director nos expulsó dos semanas del colegio y por **TU** culpa mis padres me castigaron.

Tooru pudo notar que le daba énfasis a la palabra tú cuando la pronunciaba y también que escupía a causa de esto.

-Pero… no fue culpa mía. La rana se me cayó por el susto. Y fuisteis vosotros los que me asustasteis.-Dijo Tooru con voz inocente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fue por mi culpa!? ¡La culpa fue toda tuya!-Cada vez en niño se enfadaba mas y sus compinches también se desesperaban por atacar.- ¡Y si he venido hasta aquí es para darte tu merecido!

-¿Mi merecido? Si yo no he hecho nada malo.- Tooru comenzó a asustarse de aquel grupo de niños.

Cada palabra que decía Tooru sacaba de sus casillas a aquel chaval. Desprendía odio por todas partes y comenzó a caminar hacia Tooru. Sus compinches apretaron los puños y también se acercaron a ella riéndose maléficamente. Estaba claro que le iban a pegar, por algo que ella no entendía.

Asustada comenzó a echar a correr por las calles. Los chicos le seguían diciéndole "Espera ahí", "No corras o será peor", "Verás cuando te pillemos".

Comenzó a torcer hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, a coger por esta calle, por la otra, hasta que las calles se le hicieron desconocidas, poco a poco comenzó a oír menos a los chavales, pero ella siguió corriendo. Como si le fuese la vida en ello. No podía parar, sentía que no podía parar, el miedo se había apoderado de ella y no le dejaba reaccionar de otra forma. Comenzó a llorar mientras corría, estaba tan asustada, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada.

Cuando ya estaba cansada de tanto correr y tenia varios puntos, encontró un pequeño callejón en el que meterse y esconderse. Era un pequeño hueco entre dos edificios. Se metió allí y confió en que los niños no la encontrasen.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas hasta que se hizo de noche.

Comenzó a pensar en su madre, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿La echaría de menos? ¿La estaba buscando?

Una pequeña lagrima le resbalo por la mejilla, no sabia que hora era pero tenia muchísimo sueño, y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño y dentro de poco se despertara.

..

Era de día, no sabia qué le había despertado. Todavía medio dormida, confió en que lo de ayer fuera un mal sueño. Pero para su desgracia no lo había sido, continuaba en aquel pequeño callejón, sola, sin comida y sin bebida, muerta de hambre y sed.

Comenzó a desesperarse, echaba de menos a su madre, se sentía sola, hambrienta y no sabia donde estaba ni como volver.

Tooru empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

Quería volver, a su casa, quería ver a su madre, quería que su madre le preparase su desayuno favorito, quería que su madre le dijese: "Que mona eres Tooru y la abrazase con aquel cariño". Quería estar en casa.

De repente, Tooru vio a un niño con una gorra roja delante de ella. Llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba un poco grande y unos pantalones cortos. Le miró unos segundos y al poco comenzó a correr.

Tooru, a la desesperada se levantó y le siguió. No sabía por qué, pero seguirle era mucho mejor que quedarse allí.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡No me dejes ahí sola…! Quiero volver a mi casa. ¡Ah!

Tooru tropezó y se cayó, el chico se iba a marchar y le iba a dejar allí. Ya nunca podría volver a casa, ya nunca volvería ver a su madre…

Pero para su sorpresa vio que el chico se había parado delante de ella. Le estaba esperando. Al caer se había hecho daño en una pierna y se tuvo que levantar con cuidado, al levantarse, él volvió a echar a correr y ella le volvió a seguir.

Todas las veces que parecía que le iba a perder de vista, él se quedaba quieto y le esperaba.

Tooru, ya cansada de tanto correr, con la pierna doliéndole y con el cuerpo cansado, cada vez le seguía más despacio. Tenía la cabeza a agachada del cansancio y no se dio cuenta de que el misterioso chico se le había acercado. De repente le puso la gorra en la cabeza y cuando Tooru levantó la cabeza para verle la cara, ya no estaba

Pero reconoció la calle y la casa que estaba a su lado. Era su casa. ¡Era su casa!

-Mama ¡Mama!¡Mamá!!

Tooru comenzó a llamar a su madre. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió su madre, llorando, pero llorando de felicidad al ver a su linda hija.

-¡Tooru! ¡Tooru hija mía estas aquí! Pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver.-Dijo abrazándola con todo el cariño.

Las dos permanecieron un buen rato abrazadas y llorando de felicidad.

A Tooru le hubiera gustado hablar con aquel misterioso chico y darle las gracias. Cuando le dio la gorra le pareció que el le decía algo. Algo así como "Lo conseguiste". Pero no alcanzara a oírlo bien.

Deseó que aquel chico fuera feliz en su vida y juró que si se volvían a encontrar, le daría las gracias.

…

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Tooru y dio en la mesa.

-Tooru. ¿Tooru?

Era la voz de Yuki, Tooru comenzó a despertarse poco a poco.

-¿Yu- yuki?

-Te has quedado dormida con el brasero. ¿Mmm? ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Una gorra?

Tooru miró hacia donde miraba Yuki y vió que sostenía la gorra roja en sus manos. La gorra del sueño, lo gorra del recuerdo.

-No es solo una gorra, es algo muy especial.-Dijo Tooru abrazando la gorra y sonriendo.

….

Me encanto. nn

Esta historia, Tooru la conto muy por encima en el manga original a mi parecer. Yo la he extendido más.

Ah por cierto…. Al principio iba a ser Kio quien despertase a Tooru, y tenia pensado que Kio le dijese a Tooru algo así como "Mira que eres despistada, dormirte con el brasero, lo que hay que ver". Y que este se lo dijera medio sonrojado y mirando hacia un lado XD

Pero al final decidí que Yuki. Además... Si os habéis leído el manga sabréis quien es el chico de la gorra…

Mejor no sigo que luego me odiáis los que no leísteis el manga xD.

Aunque seguro que ya sabéis por donde van los tiros w

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
